The discussion of any work, publications, sales, or activity anywhere in this submission, including in any documents submitted with this application, shall not be taken as an admission that any such work constitutes prior art. The discussion of any activity, work, or publication herein is not an admission that such activity, work, or publication existed or was known in any particular jurisdiction.
Schemes to fraudulently obtain money or credits from casinos or gaming houses by manipulating playing cards and/or credit devices, such as chips, are known. In one such scheme, a blackjack dealer may arrange with a co-conspirator to allow the co-conspirator to “win” large amounts from the house. Individual players have also devised unlawful schemes enabling them to “win” at various gaming tables including blackjack and craps. Still other schemes involve the theft or misuse or counterfeiting of playing cards. Manipulation and counterfeiting of gaming cards and/or gaming chips are one type of fraud that casinos must monitor. (The term “chip” as used herein shall be understood to encompass any type of gaming or casino-accepted currency, such as gaming chips, plaques, or jetons.) As a consequence of various schemes to manipulate playing cards and/or game results, casinos expend considerable time and effort in manually observing players, game operators, and other casino employees in an effort to make certain that all of the games are fairly played and that card holding, card passing or the use of unauthorized or counterfeit cards is kept to a minimum. Such matters as the amount of a player's buy-in, the time played, the average bet of the player, and a player's win-loss record are often tracked. Such techniques are labor intensive and only partially effective.
It is known to embed a radio frequency transponder in a gaming chip, and one such construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,502 to Rendleman et al. It is also known to track the flow and history of gaming chips through a casino. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,742 and 5,651,548 to John French describe aspects of a system to monitor and record all gaming chip transactions in a casino using gaming chips with embedded transponders or RFID devices. This system is directed to reducing theft and fraud on the casino floor, while also reducing the need for large numbers of pit employees to manually monitor activities at the various gaming tables. In some implementations, gaming chips, jetons, and/or plaques have a body and a transponder carried within the body. The transponder is encoded with permanent read-only identification information and further includes a data bank for receiving and maintaining changeable information transmitted thereto from an RF antenna. The changeable information may include a voidable casino security code, so that a chip may easily be voided if fraud is suspected, as well as a transactional history of the chip within the casino.
Many different RFID technologies exist and continue to be developed. One or more of these technologies can be employed according to specific illustrative embodiments based on various design parameters. It would be understood to one of skill in the RFID art how to select and implement RFID components for use in a system according to specific embodiments. Some information regarding design and implementation of various RFID systems can be found at http://transpondernews.com and its linked web pages, as well as the references in the submitted information disclosure statement.
A number of methods are known for incorporating RF transponders in a flat object such as a product label. For example, the following United States Patent references discuss various RFID technologies, including, surface-printable RFID-transponders; flat-silicon RFID transponders; and RFID transponders that have read/write/erase capability. These references are provided as examples of technology that can be used to implement various aspects of the illustrative embodiments and are intended not to be limiting.